Phantom Ops
by theghostgalvan
Summary: Danny Phantom AU - Agent Phantom is tasked to protect a muti-billionare's daughter Sam Manson against bio-chemichally powered super soldiers called "Ghosts" - I suck at summarizing


**Phantom Ops.**

Chapter 1

 _by theghostgalvan_

* * *

"Huntress to Phantom, Huntress to Phantom; do you copy?"

A feminine figure clad in dark red leaned against a secluded area spoke in a hushed tone only to be greeted by radio silence.

Her intense glare pierced through her dark visor as she firmly pressed on the offending communicator that was seemingly attached to her forearm.

"Huntress to Phantom, do you copy? Over."

Nothing.

A groan escaped her lips when radio static filled her earpiece

She leaned closer to her cover to peek over it, moving some of the foilage that blocked her vision. Her visor magnified her sight just enough to clearly see several burly armed men patrolling with K9s along the sides of the angular building.

She spotted several cameras and security measures from force of habit. It was one of the many things hammered into her head through vigorous training by her mentor, Plasmius.

She observed that the men guarding the confines of the base weren't a bunch of untrained buffoons waving around guns. They were mercenaries. She could tell with how their steely gazes scanned every inch of the perimeter and how they weilded their fire-arms with iron grips.

Huntress pursed her lips in determination of pulling this operation off wether her partner cooperated or not.

A real-time video feed popped up on her visor. It showed a male teen about her age wearing obisidian spandex and two unconcious men piled on the background.

"Sorry I didn't say anything Val, I can't believe mercs could be this much trouble." Phantom's voice buzzed on her ear.

"Phantom, what did I just tell you about using our names in the field? Why do you think the agency gave us aliases?! Might as well endanger the entire operation while you're at it!" she grumbled; "Of all the agents, why did I have to be paired with YOU?" she spat with venomous words into her mouthpiece, unashamed of her hostility towards Phantom.

"Alright, geez, Im sorry. Anyway, I'm about to disable their security, you can infiltrate through the loading docks."

"Copy that, over" she mumbled as Phantom's image buzzed out of existence. She could barely hide her irritation when she grabbed her jet sled from a tree and activated it. The sled hummed as she mounted it and flew just above the trees but low enough to be obscured from enemy vision.

* * *

He moved his hand across his raven locks and sighed.

Being Agent Phantom was hard.

Especially when your assigned partner hates your guts with a passion. Sometimes Phantom got some slack from Valerie but mostly because she was too tired from a mission. It's like she's trying to compete with him on almost anything and judging his actions left and right. It's not like he wanted to be the junior agent with the best track record, he was just doing his job! He could do without the extra attention...

Honestly, Valerie's competativeness is gonna be the end of him.

Phantom sighed and shook away his thoughts. He was supposed to focus in the mission.

With that, he continued to trudge the halls, cautiously moving along with practiced ease, maneuvereing around cameras and completely avoiding detection. Heck, he could even do this blindfolded. This was his zone, he wasn't like Valerie who was a one-woman-army. Some even said that she was equivalent to 5 green-berets.

Phantom spotted a metal door with 'SECURITY' painted on it. He eyed the lock, it seemed that it needs a keycard. Luckily, he grabbed one of them from the guards he had incapacitated.

Maybe this was why Valerie hated his guts. He chose the coward's way. Preferring stealth and cunning over kicking the door down with guns blazing.

He sighed as he headlocked a struggling mercenary sitting in front of the surveilance screens. The merc choked from both his coffee he just sipped and from Phantom strangling him, until his body was limp but not lifeless. Just the way he liked it.

The room's only light source was the screens that took most of the wall. He observed the area only to find a server, a coffee maker, discarded cups and some cigarette butts that littered the table.

Seriously, there's even an ashtray and a trashbin! These mercs can't maintain cleanliness for shit.

Phantom moved the body so it looked like he fell asleep and proceeded to enter several commands on the console.

"You ready?" He said into his mouth piece as he eyed a monitor displaying a vulpous figure dragging a body and hiding it in one of the huge metal containers.

"Yeah, open the goddamn door already" she replied.

"You didn't kill him did you?" Phantom inquired his companion. He hated the thought of families mourning over a loved one and he was the cause of it, even if it was indirectly.

A tired and irritated sigh was heard from his ear piece.

"No Phantom, Plasmius specifically said 'no casualities if possible'. We're infiltrating one of the government's bases remember? Now, let me in so we could finish this"

Phantom had replied with a small roger; opening the several doors that Valerie would use to infiltrate and extract the files from an encrypted computer. Phantom would have done this himself, but this was a two-man mission; it needs to be finished within a time limit discretely. Someone had to disable the security while the other took the intelligence. The one who would disable the security needed to pass through tight security so Phantom was the one to do it.

Keyboard noises filled the room, whilst he entered more codes into the console. His eyes zoomed through the monitor, reading the codes easily like a children's book.

He unlocked all doors towards their objective and all possible exits. After several prompts and one last press, the surveilance screens turned off.

He walked towards the nearby server which housed all security footage and proceeded to snatch a drive that contained all recent camera records.

He then synced his device with the unconcious mercenary's comlink so he could monitor their movement later on.

"Proceed to Phase 2" Danny muttered into his mouth piece and left the room.

* * *

A clank resounded as the steel door gave way to the Huntress. A desolate path was presented before her, with bare walls that seemed to fade into the dark halls. She took a second to mentally prepare herself then proceeded with weapon in hand.

The Huntress skulked through the halls, strategically moving to prevent any unwanted surprises. Several footsteps resounded through the seemingly empty halls, alerting her of company she was about to have. She hid herself in what looks like the janitor's closet, allowing the patrol to pass through. When their steps was far from earshot, her communicator buzzed to life.

"Huntress, these mercs are well trained. They're getting suspicious of the sudden radio silence from several soldiers. We need to wrap this up."

"How do you know about this?" Valerie quirked her eyebrow

"I synced into their communication channel, here, I'll forward it to you"

and with that, Danny's voice was buzzed away to be replaced by a husky male voice

"-oon will patrol Sector B7, Echo Platoon will patrol Sector C1. At the moment, I'll radio in reinforcements. This is code Yellow boys. We have a possible security breach in our hands. If you intercept any of them sonofabitches, you are cleared hot. Stay on your toes ladies!"

Valerie groaned. This mission was getting harder by the minute! She really cant afford to let this drag on longer.

She felt a rush of determination. She hastefully moved through the halls towards their target with cat-like grace, barely evading patrols along the way and finally arriving at her destination.

Before her was another cobalt colored iron door with 'DATABASE No.32' painted on it with white. She grunted as she opened the heavy door to reveal a console with several screens surrounded by blinking servers. She proceeded to type in commands, searching for the intel the agency required. She jutted her tongue at the side of her mouth, frustrated by the fact that Phantom outmatched her in terms of hacking. She narrowed her eyes as a drop of sweat travelled across her face.

She tapped enter and shoved her small flash drive into the port. The monitor displayed the progress of the file transfer into her thumb drive.

Footsteps alerted Valerie of an incoming threat and prepared herself just beside the door.

A green-horn mercenary walked the halls only to notice a door that's ajar. It was the database. The merc cautiously moved near the door, pointing his rifle at the opening. He needed to contact the OIC about this. But before he could reach for his radio, a gloved hand zoomed across his field of vision. His head was introduced to the unforgiving cement floor only to recieve an iron fist to the jaw, knocking him out cold.

Valerie checked for other mercs before dragging him into the dark confines of the room. The files were finally copied onto the drive, which the Huntress happily took. Then she left the area, this time, making sure the door was closed.

"Phantom, let's move out, I have our Tango"

* * *

Danny silently fist pumped in his crouched position behind a jeep. He was surrounded by wandering guards, he needed to sneak his way out.

Danny was almost outside the compound, hidden within the heavy armor area littered with tanks, trucks and soldiers. Peeking just enough, he could see a single mercenary headed his way.

He pressed onto his forearm communticator and whispered "roger that, proceeding to point Bravo" and shuffled himself to the nearest corner.

When the merc was just around the corner, Phantom's hands jutted out grabbing the enemy. He threw the merc to the ground, grabbed and locked on his neck whilst covering the mouth to prevent any noise. The guard struggled shortly before blacking out.

Danny paused to check if the hostile was concious, which he was not, and stealthily moved into the darkness.

* * *

A helicopter landed on a grassy forest clearing where two nearby figures rushed towards it.

"Pickup to HQ, Pickup to HQ, how copy?" the pilot spoke to the radio as he increased their altitude.

"This is HQ, we read you loud and clear, over" the speaker buzzed

"Phantom and Huntress onboard. We are home-bound HQ, mission success. over" he told the radio

"Copy that Pickup, HQ is sending two escort choppers: Jetlag and Misfire to your coordinates. Have a safe flight." the radio replied.

There was silence amongst the agents. Danny and Valerie made themselves comfortable as the chopper's engine filled the air with its ambient whirring.

Phantom sat nearby the right side of the helicopter, his leg sticking out and dangled over the moving trees below him. Phantom finally relaxed his strained body as a weary sigh escaped his lips. Finally, he could go home and re-

"HQ to Pickup, do you copy?" the radio cut Phantom's thoughts

"We copy you HQ, over" the pilot replied maintaining his focus on the flight of his chopper.

"Tell Phantom that Plasmius is requesting for his audience back at HQ. He says he has another mission briefing. over"

Phantom scowled at the radio from his perched seat and groaned as he covered his eyes with his righ arm. He heard a muffled snort from his scarlet companion and moved his arm so he could eye her.

She was seated on the furthest corner from him. Her helmet was removed, revealing her wavy ebony hair, her caramel complexion and her smug smirk on her face.

Danny stuck his tongue out to which Valerie had rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

"What's up V-man?" Phantom casually walked into a room full of sophisticated equipment and monitors surrounding Plasmius tapping a touchscreen table.

"Daniel, please stop calling me that" the white haired man in Armani said raising a brow at his antics.

"Whatever you say fruitloop" he raven haired boy replied whilst munching on his apple that he seemed to produce from thin air. Plasmius paused to look at Danny happily munching on his apple. Leaving the room quiet with only Danny's crunchy apple to break the silence.

The man sighed tiredly and gestured him closer. Danny peered into the screen checking if his mission was displayed there.

He saw a picture of a freaky goth chick with half her head shaved off wearing dark lipstick, a choker and a face full of contempt. Danny has nothing against goths, but their sense of fashion irked him quite a bit. In fact, he was happy she's not as extreme as the goths. Why would they want to get several piercings on their tongues and noses? Why would they intentionally want to completely massacre their faces with both tattoos and piercings? He would never know. Danny was staring at the picture reprimanding himself for judging the girl until Plasmius had kindly interrupted his trance by clearing his throat.

"Wha-what what were you saying again Vlad? I wasn't listening" Danny said as he rubbed his nape. Vlad raised a brow of skepticism.

Vlad crossed his arms across his chest "I didn't say anything..." he smirked, "What do we have here? Does Daniel have a little crush on my sweet little niece?" he muttered

"No I don't!" Danny retorted in an indignant tone. He huffed and glared at the man.

"Yes you do Daniel, I just saw you ogling at her" Vlad replied looking smug at the young agent's situation. Danny simply squinted his eyes at him with accusation.

"You mean like how you ogle at mom?" and just like that, Danny knew he had the upper hand.

Danny smiled.

Vlad's eyes widened when Danny had said one of his deepest secrets aloud.

"We agreed that we won't have another word of this" Plasmius hissed in a hushed tone at Danny in which he just stuck his tongue out.

"Why I ought to.." he growled

But before Vlad started to chase Danny around HQ, a curvy woman in a jumpsuit appeared by the door. Her red hair contrasted strongly against her teal spandex. Behind her was a hulking man, with greying hair, clad in an orange jumpsuit, with a smile plastered across his face proportional to his huge body.

"Vladdy!" the man happily jogged towards Plasmius giving him a manly bear hug. Vlad grimaced in the man's tight hug and gasped for air as he released.

"It's good to see you Jack, Maddie" he aknowledged. Danny snickered only to be elbowed by his mentor Plasmius.

"Now boys, don't play too rough with each other" Maddie said smilingly as she walked beside her husband planting a firm hand on her waist.

"Maddie, you don't think I'd hurt this Little Badger right here?" Vlad replied playfully as he hoisted his arm on his college buddy's shoulder in which his buddy happily returned the gesture.

The woman just smiled and shook her head slowly. She neared Danny and ruffled his hair.

"Hey Vlad, you wouldn't mind me telling the big news would you?" Maddie asked

"Not at all, please go ahead Maddie" he gestured

Danny's now confused. What are they talking about? Is it related to this girl? His thoughts scattered everywhere until his mother had intervened.

"Danny, I'm proud to say you've been promoted from a junior agent into a standard one! That means you get your own gadgets, you can now take solo missions, and you get a your very own partner!" his mother beamed with giddy joy giving her baby boy a hug.

"Really?!" Danny exclaimed joyfully with a smile threatening to break his face.

"Sad to say, yes, you are being promoted. Since you just finished an urgent mission that was meant for standard agents, I'll give you an easy one." Vlad said as he walked to the table monitor sliding his finger tips on top of its smooth surface; moving files, documents, pictures and other information into an orderly fashion.

"Your mission is to guard my niece, Samantha Manson. Daughter of my dear cousin Pamela Manson and her beloved husband Jeremy Manson. They own Manson Industries, owners of many businesses around the globe. They sell from aethetics and fashion to medicine and technology. The Mansons are all very high-profile thus likely targeted because recently, the Manson industries had invested into biochemical compounds research. Although their intentions were to create new medicine, they have created several lethal poisons that are currently hidden away within their labs for testing. They thought they needed a cure if somehow somebody reproduces a similar compound." Vlad explained

"So... why would she need protecting?" Danny asked curiously

Vlad sighed and mumbled "I honestly thought you're smarter than this Daniel"

Danny replied "thanks! ..." then followed by an indignant 'hey!'

"Honey" Maddie cut in, "They are being targeted by terrorists in hopes of acquiring those poisons. You know, to be weaponized." she explained.

"She is correct Daniel, although their facilities are highly secure and the older Mansons are keenly guarded 24/7, their daughter seems to dislike flauting their wealth and does not like the idea of bringing body guards to school. She is the easiest to target amongst the Mansons. They would do anything to get those compounds, even underhanded tactics such as kidnap and ransom. She needs to be guarded immediately" Vlad stated looking up from the table to look at Danny.

Danny took in all the information and looked at Vlad "I thought you said this was an easy one"

"Correct, this IS a rather simple one... for standard agents that is." He smiled "This is just a small security detail Daniel, nothing to fret about."

He rubbed his chin as a frown graced his face once more. He then turned to Danny, pointing at him with an authorative finger.

"Although Samantha must NOT know of this operation. She would be against this since she would view it as if we're 'oppressing her freedom' by constantly monitoring or 'stalking' her." Vlad informed Danny as he air quoted Samantha's views of their operation.

"Do you accept this mission Agent Phantom?" Vlad asked formally as protocol stated.

Danny stared at the white haired man bearing his pearly whites. He was basically asking him to guard a rebellious teenager without her knowing and save the world by preventing terrorists from getting their filthy mitts on a super lethal poison. He could tell that this operation is going to be more trouble than it's worth.

Danny sighed in submission as he offered his mother a weak but genuine smile.

"Sure," he said "what could go wrong?"

* * *

"So, you say I get my own assistant right?" Danny smiled at his mother.

They paced through the halls, politely greeting the other agents as they walked by

"Partner" his mother corrected, "but he's not going to be a field agent like you. He's going to support you any way he can. You know, just like me and your dad are partners" Maddie smiled at her husband who beamed back at her.

Curiousity sparked within the teenager's mind. "So... where are we going dad?"

Jack puffed his chest in a goofy manner, a proud grin spread across his face like wildfire. "We're going to my department danny my boy! The Research and Development department! Your partner's in there somewhere."

His father's ecstatic behavior rubbed off on the two. Son and mother looked at each other and smiled. When the department was closeby, Jack raced by them and opened the double doors smiling like a maniac.

"Welcome to the R&D department danny! Where we create the technology that helps agents save the world!" he announced, patting his son roughly at the back.

Danny winced, not in pain since he took harder hits, but from reflex. He rubbed his back as he eyed the area. Many men stared at monitors, others assembled gadgets, and others tested them. The scene before him looked like it was taken from MiB.

His father gestured him and his mother to follow and maneuvered through various piles of junk, one box being labeled 'faulty gadgets, please revise'.

They saw a man wearing a labcoat holding a rolled newspaper. He then proceeded to hit a dummy using the newspaper and it exploded like a flashbang, stunning everybody within its range. Next they saw a scientist using a jetpack, in which failed miserably since his face was dragged roughly across the testing area by the said jetpack. Another experiment they saw was a scientist holding a peculiar green stick.

"Hey dad, what's that?" he pointed at the man poking air with the stick. The huge man in spandex looked and smiled.

"That's the Fenton Anti-Creep stick son! First of its kind!" he entered the testing area greeting his fellow inventors. Danny and his mom followed suit. "What does it do?" he asked.

Jack to hold of the stick, swinging at the air and stopped as if he hit something very sturdy.

"It hits ghosts Danny! Those pesky monsters won't know what hit em'!" then he proceeded to aim at nothing and swinging like a baseball player. He swung his bat and hit nothing, causing his humongous form to stumble buttocks first. Maddie covered her giggle and went to help him up.

"Wait, ghosts?" Danny raised his brow with a mixture of curiousity and skepticism. "You mean like ghost ghosts? Walking through walls, disappearing and flying ghosts?"

Maddie smiled at her son as her husband rubbed his back-side from his previous blunder.

"I suppose you have security clearance about this since you're a standard agent now." she reasoned with herself.

"It's both yes and no Danny. They're not those ghosts you see from the movies but they can do every single thing you've mentioned"

Gears worked within Danny's mind trying to comprehend what his mother had said "...What?"

"They are a selected group of bio-chemically powered terrorists who had been unlucky enough to be chosen as experiments" Jack frowned "Every single one of them, EVIL and INSANE. The chemicals had messed with their thinking, obsessing them with random ideals, places, objects or people."

Maddie ran her hand across Jack's huge orange-clad back, successfully comforting her husband.

"These people were given this much power in exchange of their minds" Maddie turned to Danny "and we have been fighting them for quite a bit."

Jack sadly frowned but smiled as a thought popped up "We had successfully terminated one of them back then. We examined its cadaver. Its blood was polluted with a substance we called 'ectoplasm'. It is a chemical compact with energy that's very unstable and acidic. We have yet to discover how the dynamic equilibrium between ectoplasm and organic matter remains stable."

He raised his bat and admired it "Through vigorous research, we have created substances that could dissolve, purge and deflect ectoplasm. That's how we got this baby" he kissed the bat and handed it to Danny.

Danny stared at the green bat in his hands. It was the product of the most advanced and high-end techonology currently available to humankind. And he was holding it...

"Uhh... does this thing explode?" Danny queried his father

"Well, it didn't't explode so far..." his dad rubbed his chin. Danny carefully placed the bat and cautiously inched away from it.

Danny's leg snagged a wire and tripped him backwards, bringing a victim with him.

Danny rubbed his back as he sat up. A groan was heard behind him. He looked behind him to find a dark skinned teen. He wore a yellow shirt within his labcoat and a red cap facing backwards was placed on his head.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry" Danny stood himself up and tried to assist the unlucky one.

"No worries, I've been in worse" he dusted himself and adjusted his glasses.

"Hey, looks like Danny-o found his partner!" his dad announced and placing a fatherly hand on his shoulder.

"Wait... you're Jack Fenton's son? THE Jack Fenton's son?" he said with his mouth agape.

"umm... yes?" Danny answered unsurely. 'What's with him?' he thought

"Dude, your father IS FRIGGIN AWESOME SAUCE!" said the dark skinned fellow now shaking him by holding onto his shoulders. "He created the spectre speeder, the Jack nine-o-tails, the ecto-sabers, THE Fenton Peeler AND THE EctoSkeleton!"

His mother leaned onto his large husband, looking at him with eyes filled with pride. Jack returned the look with a smile and wrapped his arm on her shoulders.

The teen saw Danny feel uneasy about his sudden outburst "Oh, uhh, heh sorry 'bout that. The name's Tucker. Tucker Foley, but you can call me Tuck." he then offered his hand for a hand shake.

Danny shook Tucker's hand

"Woah, strong grip there" he said shaking his currently stinging hand.

"Sign of a true Fenton!" his father bellowed from the distance

"Sorry, my name is Daniel Fenton, but call me Danny... so, youre going to be my sidekick from now on?"

"Partner." Tucker corrected, "But I prefer the term 'Head of Operations' thank you very much" he said as he shoved his hand into his pocket. Tucker's eyes widened as he groped for something in his pocket then looked around like he lost something.

Danny's eyes trailed down to his foot. He saw a peculiar handheld device. It had a small keypad below its wide screen. Danny crouched and picked it up eyeing it with curiousity.

"MY BABY!" Tucker screeched as he snatched the electronic before he could inspect it further. He then rubbed his face onto it as if it was his actual infant.

The agent raised his brow at his 'Head of Operations'. "Baby?" he asked, unable to contain his curiousity.

"What? I love my PDA, it can do everything a computer can, and then some" He puffed his chest, shoving said device onto one of his pockets. "Very rare these days since people prefer smartphones" he added.

"uh huh..." Danny was now unsure wether his partner was still sane.

"Hey Tucker, why don't we acquaint him with with some of the gadgets we have here?" a freckled teen with glasses and ginger hair suggested.

"Oooh yeah, that's a good start!" Tucker agreed and asked Danny to follow. The three of them, now standing in one of the testing areas, have their attention towards the table filled with gizmos. Others were big, others were small, some looked like a gun and others... Danny wasn't't sure what to call them.

"let's start with something small" Tucker suggested as he picked up a lipstick.

Danny just stared at him. "A lipstick..." he said with disbelief

"Well, it only looks like a lipstick for camouflage purposes" Tucker explained then a sudden realization finallt graced his mind. Danny crossed his hands and raised a brow.

"Oooh, you mean- oh god-you carrying around a-pfft" then Tucker burst out laughing

Danny only sighed.

"Hey, look at the bright side, this is one of the strong ones" the bespectacled redhead assured him "This baby sure can pack a mean punch, though its charges are limited due to its size. Any bigger than this and it would take a good portion outta this facility."

"How about we test something less explosive?" Danny nervously took it then placed on the table with the others devices.

His experience with explosives as Phantom left him with a mild trauma.

"sure" he said as he picked up a... soup thermos?

"uhhhh... is it for emergency soup or something?" Danny asked, confusion spread across his face.

Tucker laughed at Danny's comment before explaining "Hahahha, no. Although some rations and food supplies were developed here, this baby can contain something other than soup and coffee."

This explaination did little to enlighten Danny and served to confuse him further. The other scientist noticed and explained more.

"The Fenton Thermos creates differemt levels of radiation in varying wavelenth creating what seems like a vortex of bright light that is essentially harmless for us humans. The R&D department created this tool because, in theory; ghosts can manipulate themselves to a molecular level therefore the changes in their solidity, visibilty and the additional ability of flight. So what if we create stimuli to forcce them to reduce their mass and then get pulled into this beautiful technological marvel!" he said practically making googly eyes at the chrome thermos.

Noting that Danny somehow still managed not to understand, Tucker offered a shorter version: "It sucks ghosts Danny."

Danny's mouth made an 'oh' shape when he finally got the english version of what they tried to say. He nodded in understanding before they started with the other gadget.

"This is an ecto-blaster" Tucker motioned his had over a chrome covered watergun.

He picked it up and shot two targets, one a normal dummy, the other was slightly glowing. The first dummy gained a small burn mark while the other had a gaping hole in the middle.

"Ectoblasters were designed for ghost combat with human safety in mind. Just in case you missed your mark" the ginger explained. "You won't be harmed if you got shot by one, but it would still sting like crazy. I should know, I got shot by Tucker once." he shuddered.

Danny nodded and made a mental note of not shooting himself with the Ectoblaster.

The ginger picked up something that looked like a love child of a wrist watch and a submarine sonar. Tucker summarized it as "wrist communicator, ghost detector and most imprtantly; a watch" before moving on to the others.

"prevents over shadowing"

"prevents you from being touched by ghosts"

"restrains them"

"shoots them"

"disables them"

* * *

After a few more gadgets, Danny felt dread build up from behind. He instinctually whipped around and delivered a powerful round-house kick towards the unknown hostile behind him.

Vlad intercepted his kick with a simple arm block and collided with a meaty thud. Unfazed, he presented something Danny would call a 'shit-eating grin'.

"It warms my heart that some of my training did manage to breach your thick skull, Daniel" he smugly stated. "And it looks like you've managed to meet your partner, great, I don't have to introduce you two anymore"

Danny clipped his foot before standing on both feet again. Vlad was holding a folder filled with papers which piqued Danny's interest when he offered it to him.

"Here's everything you need to know about the mission and the preparation for it. The location and the client herself, et cetera et cetera." Vlad said as he waved his hand around like he usually would when he briefed him.

"Wait.. Im going to live with Jazz in Amity?" Danny raised his eyes for a fleeting moment before he shuffled the papers to read more "and I have to enter High School? Aww man! Do I have to?" he groaned.

Vlad smirked at his childishness "Your sister Jazmine, lives within one of the agency's secured areas which makes it easier for us to respond. Plus, she insisted to board you there"

"And as for High School, I suppose it should be a breeze since I was the one who suffered through lecturing you. T'was a massive headache on my part." he said as he dramatically draped his arm over his face.

Maddie giggled at Vlad's own brand of childish display which made Vlad smile.

Danny rolled his eyes but couldn't stop a small smile from Vlad's antics. He stuck his tongue out and continued to read the files. This is going to be a long mission.

* * *

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey Sammikins!" a sickeningly sweet voice rang behind her bedroom door.

Sam just groaned and turned around covered her ears with her dark velvet pillow.

"Im going to respect your privacy by knocking but Im using my authority as a parent to go in anyway!" her mother informed before bashing the door down with the sheer force of her preppiness and posture, and also her surprising amount of strength.

'so much for those extra locks I've managed to install' she thought

Sam felt her eyes burn from the sudden light flooding her room. Her mother had just opened the curtains to let some sunlight grace her smokey purple walls. She turned around with what seemed like a smile that was far brighter than the sun.

Sam just let out another groan and covered her head with her lavander comforter.

"Aw come on Samantha-" her mother cooed before she cut in with "It's Sam".

"Sammikins, it's the first day of classes! Another year of interacting with your nice friends in school!" The mother twirled around her room, with her happy orange hair bouncing around along with her earings. Sam just snorted 'yeah right' she thought before she resigned herself to prepare for the morning. She's looking forward for Mr. Coffee and Mrs. Salad.

* * *

"Remind me again why you're here again Tuck?" Danny asked his bespectacled friend

They were currently inside Amity High's Auditorium/Gym where many students are waiting for orientation to be get over with. Danny wore a mock-layered shirt; it looked like a white shirt with a scarlet oval on the chest and cobalt-grey long sleeves underneath. He also wore faded baggy jeans and tennis shoes.

Tucker still wore his red beret backwards but instead of a lab coat, he wore a yellow turtleneck paired with green cargo pants and brown boots. He fixed his glasses before replying to Danny.

"Vlad said you need all the backup you can get. So as your Head of Operations, It's obvious that I've got your back. Im also a pretty good shot since I get to practice shooting when testing some of our stuff" he mentioned.

"Plus, your sister's pretty hot" he wriggled his eye brows.

Danny's entire head snapped towards Tucker with an icy cold glare. He jabbed his chest with an accusing finger "I swear to God if I-"

"Good Morning Students of Amity High" An overweight balding cut in before Danny could finish his warning.

"As you all know, I am Vice-Principal William L. Lancer and beside me is Principal Ishiyama" as he motioned towards the asian woman beside him in what looks like business attire. "I am very proud of each and every one of you for having to progress as much as you did" he added with a smile.

"For 20 years, this educational institution has guided and molded young minds into proud citizens of our fair country. Many of you have yet to find your true calling, and it is up to us educators to help you find your true selves and brighter futures..."

Mr. Lancer droned on about exellence and education while some students managed to fall asleep while standing. Danny started to grow impatient, he thought of ways to save himself from the mind numbing mundane speech.

"Hey Tuck, you see Samantha anywhere?" Danny asked, turning around to find his partner not only paying attention but also playing games on his PDA.

Danny sighed and pinched his nose bridge.

* * *

"Oh shit, I'm gonna be late!" Sam announced aloud in the dining room. She took 3 fast bites out of her salad and took one large swig of coffee.

"Samantha! Language!" her mother reprimanded as she took her purple spider bag and legged it to the front door. "Love you too mom!"

The front door was hurriedly closed and echoed through the mansion.

"Honestly, I have no idea why she grew up like this" she noted with a tired sigh. To her suprise, to strong and warm arms surrounded her and was pecked on the cheek. "I think you did a great job raising her, Pam" her husband said before leaving to grab his own coffee and newspaper.

She smiled and continued to do what she did previously.

* * *

Combat boots thudded across the streets. Taking sharp turns and jumping over some obstacles with agility, only stopping for traffic. Her spider bag swaying from her back from the movement of her body. She was almost run over by an old man on a bicycle, she apologized 3 times in one second and rushed towards her destination.

Her school could now be seen from the horizon. You could recognize it from afar because of the cemented "Amity High School" above the entrance. She jumped over some benches and maneuvered across a garden to reach the double doors of their school.

Her boots clanked as she bounded across the halls and screeched to a halt in from of the gym door. She fixed herself up and entered the gym.

"...Thank you for being great students and God bless. You may now return to your respective classes" the overweight teacher ended.

People started shuffling out the gym; some were pushing, some waited for the congestion to be slightly loose before going out themselves. Sam just groaned and proceeded to her homeroom.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter of this fanfic!**

 **Any corrections, insights and constructive criticism are welcome :)**

 **Sharing to others would be much appreciated**


End file.
